Thank You, For Always Being With Me
by aicchan
Summary: Hanya itu yang bisa dia beri untuk mereka yang begitu berharga untuknya. Untuk mereka yang selalu menyayanginya. Untuk mereka yang selalu ada di sampingnaya pada saat apapun juga.... Gaara B'day Fic!


"Arigatou,

Itsumo Soba ni Itekurete"

Disclaimer: Ya jelas punya **Kang Masashi**, saia sih ga bakalan ngebunuh tokoh-tokoh saia (lirik sebel ke **Kang Masa** –emang bisa?-)

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**a Birthday fic, dedicated to Gaara and his Fg (include me) :D **

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Otousan…._

_Hari ini aku ada di sini_

_Berdiri di tempat yang pernah kau lalui_

_Sendiri_

…

_Okaasan…_

_Hari ini kembali aku menyambut datangnya pagi_

_Kembali memandang wajah Suna ini_

_Sendiri_

…

_Otousan…._

_Entah apa aku harus marah dan benci padamu_

_Ataukah aku harus berterimakasih padamu_

_Karena di hari ini, pada belasan tahun yang lalu_

_aku terlahir_

…

_Okaasan…._

_Entah apa aku harus tertawa atau menangis_

_Entah apa aku harus bahagia atau bersedih_

_Karena hari lahirku ini kau pergi_

_Selamanya tak akan kembali_

…

_Otousan … Okaasan_

_Tak pernah aku sebutkan 2 kata itu pada kalian_

_Pada ibu yang tak pernah aku kenal_

_Pada ayah yang tak pernah mengenalku_

…

_Tapi kini aku tahu_

_Sebesar apa sesal dan marahku_

_Masa lalu tak akan datang lagi ke hadapanku_

_Masa lalu tak akan pernah berubah hanya demi ego ku_

_Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menunggu_

_Dan berusaha mencapai masa depan yang masih jauh_

_Masa depan yang aku bentuk dengan langkahku_

_Masa depan yang aku pilih dengan hatiku_

…

_Dan aku pun sadar_

_Seberapa pun benci dan marahku_

_Okaasan… Otousan_

_Bagiku…. Hanya kalianlah orang tuaku_

_Yang telah memberiku kesempatan melihat dunia ini_

_Memberiku kesempatan merasakan jatuh dan bangun_

_Senang dan sedih_

_Marah dan putus asa_

_Memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang bernama Gaara_

_Dan karenanya aku hanya bisa ucapan 'Terima Kasih'_

…

_Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kalian_

_Namun aku yakin keberadaan dan kehidupanku ini bukanlah tanpa arti_

_Aku akan berjuang, menapaki batuan nasibku_

_Menjadi seseorang yang bisa kalian banggakan_

_Menjadi seseorang yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Suna_

_Menjadi seseorang yang bisa dibanggakan oleh kedua kakakku_

_Dan juga oleh teman-temanku_

…_._

_Karena itu Otousan, Okaasan_

_Lihatlah aku_

_Saat kaki ini menapaki satu langkah lagi mendekati kalian_

_Lihatlah aku_

_Saat mata ini memandang jauh ke tempat kalian berada_

_Lihatlah aku_

_Supaya aku tahu bahwa kelak aku akan berjumpa dengan kalian lahi_

…

_Kelak…._

_Di ujung jalan yang tak kutahu akhirnya ini…._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

Temari menghapus setitik airmata yang jatuh di pipinya saat dia selesai membaca tulisan di secarik kertas yang dia temukan tergeletak begitu saja di meja kerja adik bungsunya.

Niatnya yang hanya ingi memanggil Gaara untuk makan malam jadi tertunda. Dia pun memandang sosok adiknya yang tertidur di sofa yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Wajah mudanya tampak lelah. Merasakan beban yang sebenarnya belum pantas dia pikul.

Temari mengembalikan kertas itu dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Setelah itu dia menghampiri adiknya dan menepuk pipi pemuda itu lembut, "Gaara—sudah waktunya makan malam."

Pemuda dengan rambut merah bata itu membuka matanya yang tertutup hampir sejak 3 jam lalu. Dia memandang kakak sulungnya yang tersenyum.

"Ayo—nanti keburu dingin," Temari meraih lengan Gaara dan membantunya berdiri, "Kankurou baru saja kembali dari ibukota, jadi malam ini kita bisa makan malam bersama."

Gaara mengikuti Temari keluar dari ruang kerjanya di rumah. Lalu pemuda itu pun masuk dalam ruang makan sekaligus dapur, dimana dia lihat kakak laki-lakinya sudah duduk manis menanti makanan yang dimasak Temari yang menyebarkan aroma sedap di seisi ruangan itu.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan di piring kalian," Temari pun mengambil kembali celemek yang tersampir di badan meja dan memakainya. Lalu dia dengan cekatan menyajikan masakan-masakan yang lezat di piring kedua adiknya.

Saat itu dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Gaara memperhatikannya. Mata hijau itu tidak henti mengikuti setiap gerakan Temari. Bagi Gaara—sosok Temari membuatnya berpikir, '_beginikah rasanya memiliki seorang ibu._' Lalu matanya berpindah pada Kankurou yang malah serius membaca sebuah kertas laporan di tangannya. Gaara pun berpikir lagi, '_Kankurou seperti bapak-bapak_.'

Tanpa sadar dia jadi mengulum senyum.

"Hei—kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Temari memukul kepala Gaara pelan memakai sendok nasi.

Gaara tidak segera menjawab, malah memperhatikan kedua kakak kandungnya itu, "—tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja kalian…."

"Kenapa dengan kami?" tanya Kankurou yang langsung meletakkan kertas di tangannya begotu melihat kejadian langka di depan matanya. Bisa melihat senyum Gaara itu seperti menemukan harta yang terkubur dalam pasir.

"Tidak," Gaara memilih untuk diam.

Kemudian tiga bersaudara itu pun menikmati nikmatnya santapan malam mereka. Kankurou dan Gaara mengakui kalau kemampuan Temari memasak sudah bertingkat kali lebih jago daripada waktu pertama kali kakak perempuan mereka satu-satunya itu masuk dapur dan memegang pisau.

Aroma sedap dari sup miso yang dipadu nikmatnya ikan bakar benar-benar menggoda selera makan. Bahkan Gaara pun tidak sungkan untuk mengisi lagi mangkuk nasinya yang sudah kosong.

Usai makan malam, Gaara hendak beranjak dari duduknya, tapi dia tertahan oleh Temari,

"Hei—mau main tidur aja. Duduklah disini sebentar dan mengobrol dengan kami."

Gaara sempat heran sebentar, tidak biasanya dia dapat permintaan seperti ini.

"Ayolah—kau bisa tua mendadak kalau harimu cuma diisi kerja, makan dan tidur saja," Kankurou mendukung. Bahkan dia membereskan berkas kerjanya dan memasukkannya dalam tas yang digantung begitu saja di kursi makan.

"Aku buat puding lho. Kalau kau tidak ada, akan aku habiskan bersama Kankurou," Temari membuka pintu lemari es dan memperlihatkan wujud menggoda dari puding karamel. Itu adalah satu-satunya jajanan manis yang Gaara suka.

Terbujuk dan berbuai oleh panggilan puding itu, Gaara pun duduk lagi. Temari tersenyum puas dan membagikan masing-masing 1 puding yang sudah dingin itu.

"Lalu—ada apa?" tanya Gaara setelah suapan pertama dia memakan puding buatan Temari.

"Hah? 'Apa' apanya?" Temari dan Kankurou bertanya balik bersamaan.

"Ya… ada apa kok tiba-tiba ngobrol begini. Jarang 'kan?"

Kankurou mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanpa maksud, "justru karena jarang itu, selagi kita kumpul di rumah begini, ga salah 'kan kalau kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Untuk berbincang atau apa."

"Dia benar. Kita kan makin hari makin sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Pekerjaanmu sebagai Kage 'kan juga semakin banyak. Kankurou sibuk dengan urusan ibukota. Aku sendiri—bolak-balik dari Suna ke Konoha. Padahal satu rumah—tapi susah sekali mau kumpul seperti ini," Temari menggigiti ujung sendoknya.

"Harusnya kita buat jadwak tetap untuk acara keluarga seperti ini," kata Kankurou tiba-tiba. Ide itu langsung disambut gembira oleh Temari,

"Kau jenius, Kankurou!! Tentu saja—jadwal tetap untuk berkumpul seperti ini. Ide bagus 'kan, Gaara?"

Gaara pun tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan mood Temari yang sedang bahagia itu, "terserah kalian saja," katanya pasrah.

Jadilah—Temari heboh mendiskusikan hal ini bersama Kankurou. Gaara hanya diam dan memberi reaksi seperlunya saja.

Entah berapa lama diskusi itu berlangsung, hingga kedua kakak Gaara mencapai keputusan mengenai 'kumpul keluarga' ini yang akan mulai dilaksanakan rutin minggu depan.

"Jadi setiap akhir pekan di minggu ketiga setiap bulan, kita harus ada di rumah!!" seru Temari, "deal?!"

"Deal!!" jawab Kankurou segera, "dan kau, Gaara?"

Jelas kalah melawan 2 kakaknya, Gaara pun mengangguk, "deal," katanya singkat.

Puas, Temari pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka sambil menyambi mencuci semua perlatan masak dan makan yang dia gunakan tadi, puding pun sudah habis tidak bersisa di piring mereka. Sampai-sampai tak ada yang merasa kalau malam sudah semakin larut. Jarum jam di dinding dapur sudah berada di angka 12 kurang sedikit.

"Ya ampun—sudah malam sekali!" seru Temari, "ayo ayo—kita harus tidur. Besok pagi sekali aku ada urusan di akademi," dia berdiri.

"Kau benar. Aku sudah mulai mengantuk," Kankurou mengguap, "ayo Gaara, kita tidur."

Gaara pun mengikuti kedua kakaknya naik ke lantai 2, tempat kamar tidur mereka berada. Sampai di sana—Gaara lagi-lagi heran pada dua kakaknya yang tidak langsung masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit curiga.

Temari tersenyum, "tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ya 'kan, Kankurou?"

Yang ditanya pun kompak mengangguk.

Meski tidak percaya, Gaara dia saja. Dan dia pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan detik itu dia mematung tidak percaya di depan kamarnya….

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!!!!"

Kepala Gaara dipenuhi oleh **confetti** berwarna-warni. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat kaget. Masalahnya adalah, dia melihat teman-temannya dari Konoha berkumpul di dalam kamarnya.

Naruto, Sakura, Lee, si calon kakak iparnya (baca : Shikamaru), bahkan si mantan nukenin alias Sasuke juga ada.

Gaara benr-benar tidak menyangka akan hal ini.

"Kita sukses, Kankurou."

"Sukses besar!!"

Gaara memandang kedua kakaknya yang kini berdiri di belakangnya, "kalian—sudah merencanakan ini semua?"

Temari nyengir, "tentu sudah donk, adikku sayang," katanya riang, "sudah direncanakan matang oleh kami semua. Mereka bela-belain menyiapkan kejutan ini sejak sore tadi."

Gaara barumenyadari sesuatu, "pantas kalian selalu mencegahku masuk kamar."

Temari dan Kankurou tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Gaara!!! 'Met ulang tahun yaaaaa!!" Naruto menghambur memeluk sahabatnya itu, "sekarang kau sudah 20 tahun, sudah bisa minum sake!!!" ucapnya sepenuh hati dan setulus itu tidak berbuah manis…

PUOK!! Sebuah hantaman telak di belakang kepalanya membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk mengelus kepalanya dan meringis penuh derita sambil memandang Sakura dengan wajah melas,

"Sakit 'kan… Sakura Chan…." Rintihnya pilu.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "salah sendiri. Ucapan selamat macam apa itu?" gadis itu mendelik marah, "sekarang kau bukan anak kecil lagi tahu! Bersikaplah dewasa, Ro - ku – da – i - me – Sa - ma!!"

Gaara memandang sahabatnya yang bersimpuh di lantai kamarnya karena dimarahi Sakura. Masih janggal saja melihat Naruto yang 'itu' kini mengenakan jubah kebanggaan seorang pemimpin desa.

Kemudian satu per satu Gaara menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya itu dengan cara yang berbeda–beda,

"Selamat ya, Gaara. Diantara kita, kau duluan yang masuk ke dunia orang dewasa," kata Sakura.

"Selamat ya, meski merepotkan datang ke sini, mau bagaimana lagi…" kata Shikamaru cuek.

"Jangan lupakan semangat masa mudamu!! Seperti aku selalu membawanya hingga kini," Lee menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan kelewat semangat.

Dan Sasuke, si pemuda emo itu hanya memberi 'hn' saja sebagai ucapan untuk sang Kazekage.

Rasanya—dia seperti terbang ke langit tertinggi. Tidak mengira akan mendapat kejutan istimewa seperti ini.

"Pesta baru akan di mulai," Temari membawa sebuah tart, yang dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil, yang sejak tadi tersimpan di kamarnya, "aku siapkan ini special untukmu, Gaara."

Kankurou lalu membawa Gaara ke tengah kamarnya, "make your wish, bro…" katanya.

Gaara pun memejamkan matanya, berdoa sebentar dan kemudian meniup lilin-lilin itu hingga padam dalam sekali tiup. Kemudian dia memandang semua yang ada di depannya itu. Dia merasa menjadi begitu istimewa saat itu. Merasakan kalau tidak akan ada orang yang lebih bahagia darinya.

Maka Gaara pun kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Hanya itu yang bisa dia beri untuk mereka yang begitu berharga untuknya. Untuk mereka yang selalu menyayanginya. Untuk mereka yang selalu ada di sampingnaya pada saat apapun juga.

"Minna…. Arigatou, itsumo soba ni itekurete…."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

Met Ultah, Gaara Sama!!! *tereak tereak*

Kelar juga…. Tepat waktu…. Diantara 'misi' saia yang seabrek en ga kelar-kelar itu… fiuh. Syukurlah saia bisa menyelesaikan kado istimewa untuk Gaara ini *lebay*

Btw ini fic pendek saia yang kedua setelah **Last** **Kiss ***promosi sekalian*. Padahal pengen bikin yang agak panjangan, tapi mood nya ga dapet. Ya—semoga puas dengan ini saja.

So—saia duduk manis menerima apapun kata dari anda yang bersedia mampir en membaca fic ini. Arigatou!!!!

PS: ada kesalahan pada judul ver. Inggris ga? Saia lemah dalam bahasa itu. Thanks be4…


End file.
